


minki-ya is not here~~

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday jr!!, instagram kind of, this is based off the ig BEEF jren had lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: pockyjr: I’m on my way back home right nowglorypath: @pockyjr I already locked the door(behind the scenes of their instagram drama)





	minki-ya is not here~~

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely fiction, simply based off the ig interaction jren had today

Jonghyun was giddy with joy. Seeing all the ads celebrating his birthday, dedicated to him  _ and  _ being able to spend time with loves while making them happy (though going out in the squirtle suit had its own, selfish reasons - he loved the character). He was anticipating seeing the members in the suit as well, though he doubted that he would actually fit through the door. 

 

He was travelling back to the van with his manager, hand in hand, and still in the squirtle suit. As soon as they arrived at the black vehicle, Jonghyun was pulling the head of the suit off, patiently waiting for his manager to unzip at the back so he could climb out. It was getting a little stuffy in there, but he wanted to wear it at least once at the dorms for the members. 

 

As soon as they had started to travel back to the dorm, Jonghyun’s phone had started buzzing, the group chat alive with birthday wishes. He realised that midnight had passed, and went to check Minki’s instagram to see exactly was his boyfriend had posted. He was expecting an ugly picture, or a random one of him taken off guard (Minki seemed to enjoy taking candids of him). 

 

What he wasn’t expecting however, was the back view of him working out, a video taken by their trainer that Minki had begged for a few weeks ago. The caption was sweet, wishing him happiness forever, and Jonghyun felt suitably touched. He turned his attention back to the actual post, shaking his head he entered the comment section. Seconds after posting the comment it had already gained likes and replies, but it took Minki another minute to actually reply. 

 

**pockyjr:** I’m on my way back home right now

 

**glorypath:** _ @pockyjr  _ I already locked the door

 

Jonghyun laughed to himself, switching apps to phone his boyfriend. Minki answered quickly, only saying “Happy Birthday Baby, I love you!” Down the phone before hanging up again. 

 

His phone buzzed again, Aron texting to him to make sure that what he’d posted was okay. Jonghyun smiled when he saw Aron had posted a good picture of him, and a nice caption. Knowing Minki would see it, and it would add to the instagram drama that loves were probably already talking about, he went to comment on Aron’s post. 

 

**pockyjr:** You uploaded a pretty picture, hyung… Thank you

 

He went back to Minki’s post as the van drew to a halt. 

 

**pockyjr:** _ @glorypath  _ I’m going up right now my friend…

 

**glorypath:** _ @pockyjr  _ I also uploaded something pretty

Jonghyun snorted, knowing Minki was replying to his comment on Aron’s post. Approaching the dorm, he was able to let himself in, unsurprised that it was quiet. Minki was probably cowering in their shared room, and the thought made him laugh. He knocked on the door, and when he heard nothing in response Jonghyun took to instagram again. 

 

**pockyjr:** _ @glorypath  _ open the door...

 

He heard Minki let out a breathy laugh from inside the room, and knocked again. “Minki-ya?” 

Once again there was nothing. 

 

**glorypath:** _ @pockyjr  _ minki-ya is not here~~~

 

Jonghyun decided to actually try the door, surprised when it actually opened. Minki was perched on the bed (two single beds they had pushed together), phone in hand and grinning mischievously at Jonghyun.

 

“Why did you post that?” Jonghyun asked his boyfriend, making sure to keep his tone light so Minki knew he was joking. 

 

“I was giving the fans what they wanted.” Minki answered, pouting at Jonghyun. “They all loved it, I read the comments!” 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jonghyun whined, sitting down on the bed and letting MInki lay his head on Jonghyun’s lap. He started to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, enjoying the feeling of Minki relaxing. “That caption was sweet though.” He said gently, smiling down at Minki. 

 

His boyfriend gave him a soft smile in return, maneuvering them so the two were both laying on the bed properly, wrapped up in  each other. “Happy birthday, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Jonghyun leant in and their lips met, the perfect way to celebrate his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [ uwuminki ](https://twitter.com/uwuminki)


End file.
